ghostmasterfandomcom-20200214-history
Power
Powers are abilities that allow ghost to interact with the physical world of mortals. List of Powers (Alphabetical) * Abhorrent Aspect * Arboreal Prison * Aura Reading * Bitter Cold * Blackout * Blow Fuse * Bonfire * Brief Scare * Buried Alive * Cacophony * Charm * Chase * Choking Odour * Clone * Creepers * Cut Lights * Danse Macabre * Deadly Pursuit * Delusion * Dense Swarm * Distant Thunder * Dominate * Dread * Dream Demon * Dreamthief * Ethereal Gift * Expose Fears * Fascinate * Flood * Flower Power * Fluster * Fog * Fool's Errand * Footsteps * Fright * Frostbite * Frozen Stiff! * Gather Winds * Ghostly Apparition * Gore * Great Balls of Fire * Gushing Blood * Gusts * Hailstones * Haunted Hail * Hidden Maze * Hide & Seek * Howl * Human Torch * Hypnotic Image * Ice Breath * Icy Touch * Inferno * Insane Invitation * Intrigue * Jinx * Kinesis * Laughter * Leak * Legion * Lingering Smell * Loathsome Aspect * Luckstorm * Macabre Reflection * Mania * Moan * Nausea * Numb * Obsession * Paralyse * Phobia * Piping * Possess * Psychotic Rage * Quake * Queasy * Rain * Rattle Chains * Roast * Scared to Death * Scattered Swarm * Seeping Blood * Shapeshifter * Shattered Nerves * Shattering Song * Shriek * Siren Song * Sleep * Sleepwalk * Slow * Spark * Sparkstorm * Spooky Stack * Spooky Surprise * Stink * Strange Behaviour * Strange Vision * Surge * Suspicious Stench * Swallow * Swarm Strike * Sweat * Taste Aura * Tempest * Terror Incarnate * Terrorise * Thing in the Mirror * Thunderclap * TK Storm * Trap * Tremor * Trojan Gift * Typhoon * Twist Reflection * Twisted Vines * Twister * Uncover Fear * Unearthly Calm * Voice on the Wind * Wail * Whisper * Wild & Crazy * Wild Geese __NEWSECTIONLINK__ List of Powers (by Level) Level 1: *Bitter Cold *Fool's Errand *Fog *Cut Lights *Flower Power *Fluster *Footsteps *Lingering Smell *Moan *Sweat *Uncover Fear Level 2: *Brief Scare *Distant Thunder *Fright *Gather Winds *Intrigue *Rattle Chains *Scattered Swarm *Shattered Nerves *Spark *Stink *Tremor Level 3: *Blow Fuse *Creepers *Dreamthief *Hidden Maze *Howl *Laughter *Leak *Rain *Roast *Strange Vision *Suspicious Stench *Twist Reflection *Wild Geese Level 4: *Delusion *Dense Swarm *Dread *Ethereal Gift *Gusts *Hailstones *Hide & Seek *Ice Breath *Insane Invitation *Piping *Strange Behaviour *Taste Aura *Thing in the Mirror *Twisted Vines Level 5: *Bonfire *Dominate *Fascinate *Hypnotic Image *Jinx *Mania *Numb *Queasy *Shriek *Sleep *Slow *Swarm Strike *Tempest *Thunderclap Level 6: *Arboreal Prison *Aura Reading *Blackout *Human Torch *Charm *Chase *Choking Odour *Gore *Icy Touch *Kinesis *Legion *Macabre Reflection *Sparkstorm *Spooky Surprise *Terrorise *Trap *Wail Level 7: *Clone *Ghostly Apparition *Haunted Hail *Inferno *Obsession *Paralyse *Phobia *Possess *Quake *Seeping Blood *Shapeshifter *Sleepwalk *Spooky Stack *Whisper *Wild & Crazy Level 8: *Dream Demon *Flood *Frozen Stiff! *Great Balls of Fire *Loathsome Aspect *Luckstorm *Scared to Death *Shattering Song *Siren Song *Surge *Swallow *Terror Incarnate *Twister *Unearthly Calm Level 9: *Cacophony *Danse Macabre *Gushing Blood *Nausea *Psychotic Rage *TK Storm *Trojan Gift *Typhoon *Voice on the Wind Level 10: *Abhorrent Aspect *Buried Alive *Deadly Pursuit *Expose Fears *Frostbite